1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a robot cleaner, a robot cleaner system and a control method of the same, more particularly, to a robot cleaner of which a cleaning history may be figured out easily by a user through an external terminal, a robot cleaner system and a control method of the same.
2. Background
A robot cleaner is an electric home appliance for cleaning a floor or carpet of a room. The robot cleaner includes an air suction device provided in a cleaner case and the air suction device consists of a motor and a fan. After sucking external air containing foreign matters by driving the air suction device, the robot cleaner separates the foreign matters to collect dust and exhausts the clean air having foreign substances separated there from.
A vacuum cleaner may include a manual vacuum cleaner directly operated by a user and a robot cleaner that performs cleaning for itself, without user's operation.
The robot cleaner sucks foreign matters (e.g., dust) from the floor in a region set to clean, while driving the region itself. Also, the robot may perform cleaning, while automatically driving a cleaning region with using an obstacle sensor or while manually driving via a remote control device wirelessly linked to the robot cleaner.
However, it is difficult to expand controlling of the robot cleaner using the remote control. In other words, it is difficult to input other functions through the remote control, except the input set in the remote control. Methods for controlling a robot cleaner through a smart phone, not a remote control exclusively used for the robot cleaner are on the rise.
Recently, a robot cleaner having a camera module mounted therein is provided and such a camera module may generate image information on a room. Accordingly, the security of the robot cleaner can be important. When the robot cleaner is hacked from outside, image information about a room may be exposed to a hacker via a camera module.
As a result, a robot cleaner and a robot cleaner system including the same need to be provided which can be controlled by the user easily via a smart phone, with an enhanced security performance.
Meanwhile, such the robot cleaner generally performs cleaning, while automatically driving. In many instances, even when the user is away from home, the robot cleaner cleans the room, while driving automatically. In other words, the robot cleaner may not often perform cleaning in accordance with the user's direct operation.
Accordingly, it is difficult for the user to check whether the robot cleaner performs cleaning or not. It is also difficult to notice whether the robot cleaner completes the cleaning through the house, in other words, an overall cleaning area to the user.